Tip of the Iceberg (revised)
by Stranger
Summary: Alicia Spinnet finds what she has isn't good enough and that what she wants may be unattainable. Also stars Angelina, Katie, Lee, Fred and George. New and Improved. Warnings inside.
1. Dilemna

Warning: Slash, particularily f/f. Just thoughts.  
Edition: Two! The old one needs revising!  
Summary: Alicia Spinnet wishes for something...someone...in diary form.  
  
***  
  
Tip of the Iceberg  
By Stranger  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a problem. A serious problem. It's not having a huge zit on my forehead or not getting asked out to the next Hogsmeade weekend by some cute guy. It's all lot worse, a lot more serious and I think I'm losing brain cells (such as they are, playing Quidditch and all) just thinking about it.  
  
Okay, so the problem is Lee Jordan. He's my boyfriend, my one and only since forever. So everything should be just peachy, right? Wrong. Kissing him is like licking slightly rancid and grease covered pieces of liver. To be honest, I'd rather write a three-scroll assignment on the course of Jupiter during the month of December than "snog", as Fred puts it.  
  
I mean, I don't hate Lee, but he just isn't fun anymore. He's told me his life story, recounted ancedotes from "a" to "z", kissed me more than I can count and is planning to introduce me to the parents. And he's taken me to one of his card trading shows. Talk about boring!  
  
So I'm thinking on moving on. You ask, move on where? Well, the person I'm thinking of has blue eyes, dirty blond hair, a Gryffindor scarf and twenty digits. (That means toes and fingers, diary.) If you haven't guessed by now, and I know I wasn't being exactly clear, but what can I saw? It's Katie Bell.  
  
No, I don't know how it all started. I've known her for six years (not including this one) and even though she shares a room with me, I'd never really noticed her, unless during quidditch. So now, it's a major thing… it's impossible to go a day without thinking about her and I have resigned myself to the fact I must now live with Katie as my life support system.  
  
I don't even know WHY I like her. It's not like she's attractive, or an exceptional student, or even particularly nice. I guess it's just bad luck. I guess she has startlingly blue eyes, but so does Dumbledore. (Ewww… do I even want to think about that?) She plays a good game of quidditch, but so does Harry. She's distant and quiet in class, but so are a lot of people, mostly because they're asleep.  
  
I've got to figure out what to do. Should I ignore this? I know it's not going to go anywhere. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I'm so confused.  
  
Alicia  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
George Weasley, famous twin and troublemaker, caught me during a little Katie-worshipping moment during quidditch practice. It was so… humiliating? I guess embarrassing'd work, but I hope no one noticed except for George. Hmm... Maybe that's a bad thing. George is way too manipulative, being a Weasley twin and all, if he catches on, either the whole school will find out, or I'll be paying him on the HOUR to keep his mouth shut.  
  
But there's nothing wrong with watching Katie, right? Nothing wrong at all. It's perfectly normal to watch Katie zooming around on her broom, to watch her do those crazy languid spins away from the Bludgers. I'm not weird for concentrating more on the bounce of her ponytail than the game, right? It's not nutty to look on when she throws her slightly speckled arms up in the air while she celebrates a goal, laughing, screaming with joy, those blue eyes glinting with- Oh, shit. I'm doing it again. I'm acting all gooey.  
  
Come on, Alicia, think of something else. Like...like Snape in go go boots. Harry in a pink bunny suit. Whatever. I'm going to bed.  
  
Alicia   
  
***  
  
"Alicia! Wait up!"  
  
*turns around, nervously backs off* "Lee... hey..."  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"What are you talking abo--- Oh my god!" *THUD*  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You're not going to believe this. This is the absolute most disgusting thing ever in the history of Hogwarts. Lee, in what was probably an attempt to impress me, shaved all the dreadlocks off. Where there was once a tangled mess of dirt brown hair, there's a speckled baldness. It's not appealing if you're trying to pretend you still adore Mr. Skinhead. To make things worse, Lee's head is bumpy, and a rash is beginning to develop the back of his head.  
  
Katie, on the other hand, has left her hair natural, hasn't cut it or anything. It's where it belongs, not in some paper bag. (Lee also has decided he's keeping his hair as a keepsake.)  
  
I'm totally confused, you know, what to do about Katie. I should tell someone. But who?  
  
Alicia  
  
***  
Dear Diary,  
  
I tried. I really did. I couldn't think of anyone in seventh year who I would talk to without getting laughed at or anything bad, so I went to someone I thought could help. Hermione, she's smart and all that.  
  
I thought I could just tell her my problem and she'd help somehow, but the moment I faced those brown eyes, I knew instantly she couldn't help. How the hell is a sixth year I barely know going to assist me with my romantic problems?  
  
She faced me and said, "What's going on?" I couldn't answer; my body totally froze up. I think I said something like, "Aaaaahhh..."  
  
I have never felt so idiotic. And that's only the tip of the iceberg! I find myself actually waiting outside her classes, watching her sleep when she forgets to close the curtains. Cho and Angelina have noticed- they say I'm acting odd. This secret will either explode...or implode...  
  
Alicia 


	2. Two Kisses

Rating and Warning: The rating is PG13. Slash.  
Disclaimer: This characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for the moment. I'll return them only after I've horribly scarred them for life. All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
***  
Tip of the Iceberg  
By Stranger  
  
***  
  
"No. I've said no, and that's that!"  
  
Lee grinned. "Is that your final answer?"  
  
"Lee..." Alicia warned.  
  
"Please? You know you want to..."  
  
"NO! Stop asking!"  
  
"Aww...come on..."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, just once."  
  
He kissed her, wet liver lips pushing at her own. His breath was sour from too many Ice Mice and Alicia's eyes watered from it's overwhelming stench. Prolonged exposure would cause suffocation, she was sure. Any moment now...  
  
He stopped and looked at her expectantly, "How about some more?"  
  
"Good night, Lee. Go to bed."  
  
"Wanna come?"  
  
"Lee, go away."  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am thoroughly disgusted with myself, even more than I am with the pimples in Lee's scalp. Why do I give in to his hormones? Does snogging counteract the repulsion I feel for him? Every moment I suffer with him is spent on thinking how I can get away or looking for Katie in the chaos of students.  
  
Anyhow, we had a quidditch game today. I was worried in the beginning because it seemed that everyone, especially Harry (though he doesn't do much until the Snitch gets seen), was totally out of it. We didn't have the motivation, or the adrenaline to go for the Quaffle or dodge Bludgers.  
  
Katie did her part perfectly- the whole game revolved around her, like always. I've always wondered how it's possible for a single girl to keep control of the Quaffle all the way up the field against several chunky Hufflepuffs much larger than she was, but she did it. The way she just weaves around the other players is amazing; it's like aerial knitting or something...  
  
We had started off badly, but after the Hufflepuff team scored a goal, we snapped out of our reverie. Angelina actually got called off the field for disorderly conduct (think smashing into other players) and one of the fifth year reserve players got placed in her stead. We won for the second time in a month. Not the greatest, but still, a victory for Gryffindor.  
  
So, we headed up to the castle, sweaty and exultant. As she headed for the common rooms (I was planning to celebrate with my Ravenclaw friends), I called out, "You did a terrific job!"  
  
She turned around, nodded and grinned ever so slightly. She _never_ smiles. Seeing that is like being trapped in a cavern and finding a ray of sun shining down. Brief, but something to remember.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
Lavender was talking (or giggling at) me today and she actually thought I was depressed over not "being with Lee". First, I haven't broken up with him yet, something I should start thinking about. Furthermore, why would I be sad that Lee's slimy lips aren't dripping down the back of my neck anymore?  
  
Angelina is convinced I'm in love with one of the Weasley twins- she notices I'm always watching them when they walk by. It's a really good thing she doesn't realize that Katie's one of their best friends...  
  
I think this adoration is turning into an obsession. The only problem is where does one end and the other begin?  
  
Alicia  
  
***  
  
The common room was dark, as the house elves had let the fire burn out. Alicia stumbled through the space, blindly grabbing for something-- a wall, a chair, maybe, but certainly not the tangled bodies of two Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey, could you watch it? We're kind of busy here..."  
  
Alicia blinked, trying to find the faces of the trysters. She gasped, "Lee? Lavender?"  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
Lee was doing something nasty with Lavender in the common rooms. I guess I should be really pissed off, but I feel half relieved and half shocked. Lavender? I thought Lee had better taste.  
  
It's not like I mind so much that Lee is flirting...well, paying attention to someone else. The only thing I'm really, really angry at is the fact that no one told me. I mean, it would be nice to get a warning or something... I mean, it's kind of a rude awakening to trip over your old boyfriend and a wannabe cheerleader.  
  
Speaking of warnings, the Hogwarts' student body needs to be warned of its major fashion disaster. For some reason, everyone likes Lee's baldness, the girls like to rub it, as do the boys. Am I the only one who sees the obvious wrongness of this all? To my dismay, many of the Gryffindor males have shaved their heads.  
In fact, some of the more daring girls have considered shaving their heads. Ginny, too, although I'd never thought her to be that kind of girl. By the end of this term, Gryffindor can be nicknamed "Hairless House".  
Dear Diary, the only thing that keeps me from bringing out a can of Redi-Hair (made exclusively by the Weasley twins, in Gryffindor red, Troll green and Cornish pixie blue) and drowning us all in artificial hair is the fact that Katie has refused to let anyone do so much as touch her hair.  
  
Alicia 


End file.
